xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zacha Summers (Earth-11326)
For the mainstream character see: Zacha Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Zacha Summers (b. April 15, 1990) is a demigod and the God of War and Ice. He is the son of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is married to Sharpay Frost. This alternate version of Zacha Summers lives in a world where Gods roam and rule the world. Most of the X-Men Kids in this Universe have become gods. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a God Zacha possesses incredible superhuman strength and endurance beyond that of any mortal or beast, the exact limits of which are yet to be determined. His strength seems to fluctuate depending on the situation he's in. It has been shown that Zacha can subdue many large and powerful beasts. He has proven capable of overpowering the Hydra, throwing the Colossus of Rhodes after it attempted to crush him beneath its foot, and prevented both Cronos and Atlas from crushing him between their fingers. During his battle against Hercules, who is considered to be unrivaled in terms of sheer strength, Zacha proved capable of stopping his charges, forcing him backwards and enduring his powerful bear hugs without any ill effects, even breaking free from them by knocking the Olympian down with incredible strength. Zacha was ultimately able to defeat Hercules, proving to be the superior warrior of the two. Zacha ripped off Helios' head, using only his sheer strength, and is able to rip Undead Legionnaires, infected humans, and Satyrs in half, using only his bare hands. It is presumed Zacha was born with his god-like strength and abilities due to being Jean Grey's demigod son. He is also partially immortal. In addition to his vast strength, he also possesses incredible agility and speed. He is capable of sensing danger and possesses great skills and accuracy with all forms of weapons and magic. He is also able to regenerate from most wounds at a fast rate, though he didn't regenerate from the scar on his stomach caused by the Blade of Olympus and the scar over his right eye caused by Ares. Due to these abilities, Zacha is able to defeat monsters and even the Gods themselves. Zacha also possesses high resistance to most forms of attack and magic that would easily kill most humans or magical beings. Initially, Zacha also had a massive Spartan army under his command, used both before and during his servitude under Ares. 'Abilities' Master Combatant: Zacha is a master of a variety of hand-to-hand combat skills and all of the ancient Greek forms armed and unarmed combat. Also Zacha is a master of all Olympian weaponry and most human weapons ranging from clubs to firearms and explosives. Well versed in military tactics, torture, combat engineering, Zacha is one of the most talented and ruthless warriors that has ever fought on Earth. Expert Marksman: He is extremely accurate in throwing projectiles and sharpshooting. Expert Tactician: He has a vast amount of military history particularly focusing on battles and wars that involved Greek soldiers and armies. Interrogation Expert: Zacha is well versed in various interrogation methods including torture. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Sword: Before serving Ares, Zacha's main weapon was his sword. Blades of Chaos: Under Ares' rule, Zacha's main weapons became the Blades of Chaos, a gift from Ares as a sign of his servitude. They are essentially two Falchion-like blades on long chains, permanently fused and seared to the wielder's forearms. Once Zacha killed Ares, Athena replaced them with a nearly identical pair of blades called the Blades of Athena, and then replaces them again with the very similar Blades of Exile. Kratos displays proficiency with all of his weapons. It's implied that he learned many of his fighting skills from Ares, the former God of War himself. 'Transportations' Category:Gods of Olympus Category:Married Characters Category:Demigods Category:Gods Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Cryokinetics Category:Feline Mimicry Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-11326 Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Twins